Music of Time
by goosegirlmn
Summary: Lord Garmadon's Black Hand has just betrayed him. Seething with anger and craving revenge, he designs a trap not even Kimi could escape. Without her in the way, he could take the golden weapons with ease. Rated T to be safe. Contains character death.
1. Midnight

Hey, well here it is. I can't guarantee updates on a regular basis, but I'll do my best. I've got one crazy life. Just a disclaimer, I haven't watched Ninjago in for ever, I haven't even seen the new season. I don't own Ninjago, but I do own Kimi. The other few characters in my story are either made up by me or are owned by my fellow writers. Now Enjoy this new version of Fading Light (with a new name, as you can see!)

_"No, please, not my baby! What did we ever do to you? Just leave us alone. here, take our money, just not our baby." a soft, yet frantic voice screamed, a haunting, chilling sound; the agony was heart breaking Then discord. The crash and clatter as fine china dishes were knocked to the ground unceremoniously. The crunch of glass being walked on, and the steadily growing cry of a baby…_

Kimi's eyes shot open, panic momentarily engulfing her. With a shake of her head, she sat up, glancing around with half-awake eyes, she looked through the thick growth of leaves above at the heavy, dark sky. _no moon…_ The only sounds in the woods was the whisper of the wind through the thick oaks and the soft hoot of an owl. With a groan, she layed her head back on the ground, closing her heavy eyes. _Must have just been a dream…_

a few moments later, an earsplitting scream from a baby in distress made her sit bolt upright. _what the..?!_ she thought, studying the faces of those around her to see if they had heard it too. again the distress came, this time a little more futile. With a quiet sigh, she got up quietly, using the Darkness to disguise the sound of her soft steps. _Man, I love this element…hehe. _ Without another sound, she pput on her dark, almost burned yellow colored ninja suit, slipped her silver hunga Munga onto her back, and strode off into the heart of the forest, her face stony as usual as she followed the faint mewling of the baby.

Kai stirred as some strange, horrible, haunting feeling pulled at his insides. Fear engulfed his dreams, causing him open his eyes. Panicked, his eyes sought out the outline of Kimi. he studied her for a moment, watching for the tell-tale sign of a cloud of breath as a night so cold deserved. yes, there it was. Relieved, he resolved to go back to sleep. he was just having a terrible dream. right before he could fully close his eyes once more, he saw her stand up. With a sharp intake of breath, he pretended to be asleep again, but keeping his eyes open just a crack. he saw her slip on her ninja suit over her t-shirt and shorts; slip on her silver knee-high boots, quickly and expertly plait all that lovely, blueish-white hair, and gear up with her weapon. then without a sound, spring forward into the heart of the woods.

Curious, he cautiously followed her, keeping a safe distance between him and the quickly disappearing woman in front of him. startled, he increased his pace, tripping on the roots of trees. _Dang it..i forget the shadows disguise her. _He stopped for a moment, scanning the trunks of trees for any sign of golden yellow. At last he saw it. Moving forward once more, determined not to lose sight of her again, he hurried forward. After a few minutes, he came to the edge of a clearing that held a glistening silver lake. entranced by the beauty of it, he almost missed seeing Kimi glance at the lake then duck inside a small cave near the shore. the lake immediately turned a dark, ugly grey. this sudden color change woke Kai up from the visions of his imagination and he remembered why he was there. Withouth waiting, he ducked inside the cave following kimi.

the mouth of the cave was small. the walls and floor had some sort of sticky black substance that clung to kai's pjs. _crap, I'm still in my pajamas…oh well_. the stone walls were cold and heavy under his fingertips. It wasn't very wide, just enough for single file walking. after following the passage for a while, the sloping ground flattened out as the walls widened. A drop of sweat dropped from kai's nose, startling him. He hadn't realized it was so warm down here. A soft golden glow came from up ahead, causing him to proceed with caution.

A cavern opened up, illuminated by torches bracketed to the walls. he scanned around, trying to see between the hordes of skeletons crowded everywhere. A deep, commanding voice spoke in a horrible sounding toung that sounded like sandpaper and screeching cats. At this apparent command, many of the army filed out of the chamber through other passages that were previously hidden before. With a sickening lurch of his stomach, kai saw kimi gagged and bound before a magnificent throne of bone and unnaturally white stone. The seated one, he realized with a start, was Garmadon.

Lord Garmadon began talking, venomously quiet and calm, to Kimi. Kimi repeadetly shook her head in the negative. _what is he asking her? no, not questions. it's more like acusations…_

As quickly as he had come, Kai ran out of the tunnel and back to the others. he had to find help.


	2. Once and For All

Hi! Here's the next chapter. Just a disclaimer, I do not own Mikka or any official Ninjago characters. Also, the lyrics in this chapter are from _"_Once and For All" from _Newsies. _Hope you guys enjoy this! Also, I'm open to suggestions on my writing. Thanks!

As Mikka stumbled for what felt like the hundredth time, she glared at the back of Kai's head. _Why did I wake up and follow him? I could be singing with Brooklyn…_ she grumbled to herself. _He's just worrying about nothing .It's probably another false alarm like the last time_.

"Remind me why I'm following you down this lava tube in the middle of the night and not sleeping like any normal human would be?" She questioned loudly as she yawned.

Kai gave her a sharp look. "Shh!" he replied, then after a second, whispered back, "Because Kimi needs our help."

Mikka laughed. "Right, because Kimi always needs your help. When has she needed it before?"

"Mikka, she wandered off and got herself captured," The Red ninja replied in a serious whisper but it sounded more like a restrained cough.

Rolling her eyes, the Purple ninja continued following Kai down the dark tunnel. _He's nuts_ she said to herself, half-smiling. _Kimi wanders off at night alone all the time. Why is now any different?_ She then started remembering bits and pieces from her rudely interrupted dream. Humming softly to herself the tune of the night's newest song, she didn't notice that Kai had stopped just besides the mouth of a cave. She almost walked right past him and into the midst of a small Skulkin army. Kai grabbed her arm to keep her from leaning too far inside. With a pounding heart, Mikka peered around Kai's shoulder to study the scene before her. Her dark blue eyes widened as understanding spread across her face. Kai was right, Kimi definitely needed their help.

The Gold ninja was forced to kneel before the Great Throne. Her back was to Kai and Mikka, but you couldn't miss the arrogant smirk on her face even through the delicate trails of blood gently dripping onto her gold colored t-shirt. There were two spears pressed to her back, and a multiple swords at her throat. Garmadon wasn't taking any chances it was obvious to see. His once highly trusted Black Hand was now his worst enemy. He said something, and frowned as Kimi's scarred face light up as she laughed. A deep, maniacal laugh… The Lord Garmadon motioned with his hand towards his prisoner. In response, she was forced to stand up.

"Kai, we need to do something!" Mikka whispered in Kai's ear.

"I know. That's why I brought you. I couldn't do it on my own," came the reply.

Mikka looked at him in surprise. "You're admitting to needing help? Ididnt believe this day would come!"

"Mikka please, now is not the time. Look"

Wiping the triumphant grin from her face, Mikka scanned the large darkened cavern once more. She winced as she bit her cheek to keep herself from yelling out to her friend. The Skulkins were marching a newly bound Kimi to the edge of a crevice in the ground on the other side of the cavern. For some reason, they had bound her with her hands in front of her, and not behind like a normal prisoner. It almost looked like she was holding something…

"We need to act now," Kai said interrupting Mikka's speculations.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," she replied as both popped up from their crouching position.

Without another word, Kai leapt into the cavern, racing towards Kimi only to be blocked by a wall of skeletons. Mikka rushed to follow, but tripped on her sleepy legs. _Dang it!_ She yelled at herself. Before Kai could move any farther, the army pushed Kimi off the edge into an unknown abyss, causing Kai to stare frozen at the spot where she had been moments before. His face was contorted into shock but quickly transformed into one of fire-hot anger.

"Kai, no!" Mikka yelled. She tried waking her legs up as fast as she could. If she couldn't help him soon he had just sealed his own fate by walking into a trap. She kept an eye on the movements of the army. she had a matter of seconds.

Surrounded. Kai quickly took in his opponents. What were their weaknesses? Outnumbered. With a deep calming breath, he calculated every possible move. Was there a way out? Yes, there was one. Drawing his sword from his back, he almost imperceptibly shifted his weight from his heels to his toes in preparation of doing the trademark Spinjitzu Tornado.

"Ninja G-"He exclaimed loudly only to be cut off. It would be his last words. A skulkin had broken ranks to race up behind him to run its sword through his back; the tip projecting from his chest. His lips moved, but no sound came out. The triumphant skeleton rushed back into the shadows from where it had come from to revel in the joy of victory. Its companions slapped it on the back as it turned back to watch what would happen next.

Kai defiantly looked forward, concealing the pain on his face. He closed his mouth as he clenched his jaw. The light faded from his eyes as he crumpled to the ground. As his body fell to the ground, a purple figure caught his head. She softly set it onto the churned sand that covered the floor. It was so pretty. It seemed to mock him. Mikka sat back on her heels as she turned her tear streaked face towards the empty throne.

"Coward," she whispered to the abandoned throne. "You couldn't even watch them kill your best friend," With one last look at Kai's closed eyes, she stood up. With a sad, yet determined look, the Ninja of Song clenched her hands over the hilts of her daggers. With the soft sound of metal being drawn, she turned towards her enemies. With a low chant, they began pushing her away from Kai and towards the cliff edge where moments before Kimi had been pushed off. A long breath, then a beautiful clear, high voice pierced the hearts of the enemies as Mikka began to sing, rushing towards the battle.

_Tomorrow they'll see what we are._

The first skeleton was in range. With a deft movement, she sunk the dagger into his chest

_And sure as a star, we ain't come this far to lose._

They were all around her now. She back flipped over one. Another dagger expertly placed.

_In a few hours by dawns early light we'll be ready_

The army began to falter. Ten more feet to the edge.

_to fight us a war._

Almost to the edge, she faced her remaining foes. One dagger left. she Hefted it in her hand.

_Write it in ink or in blood they're gonna darn well pay!_

With the last line, Mikka lost her balance on the edge. With a last defiant, high note, she tumbled backwards into the black abyss.


End file.
